Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Typical display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, field effect displays (FEDs), electrophoretic display devices (EPDs), and the like.
An OLED display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are bonded to each other in the organic emission layer to form excitons, and light is emitted while the excitons discharge energy.
Since an OLED display has self-luminance characteristics and does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, thickness and weight thereof can be reduced. Further, because an OLED display has favorable characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high refresh rate, OLED technology has come into vogue as a next generation display technology.
Generally, in OLED displays, an organic layer including the emission layer degrade due to residual gas in a planarization layer formed of an organic material, which results in a pixel contraction phenomenon.